The present disclosure relates to analysis of log files, and to automatic analysis of log entries, in particular.
It is common that a computer system, such as a computer server, log information during the operation of the computer system. The computer system may generate log files, comprising log entries. Each log entry may indicate an operation performed by the computer system, such as for example storing of data, computation of a variable, initialization of a module or a sub-module, raising an exception or an interrupt or the like. Log files may contain a large amount of log entries. In some cases, such as for example a mainframe server, millions of log entries may be appended on a daily basis to a log file.
The log files may be utilized to detect bugs in the computer system, to enable a person to fix the bug or to avoid the bugs repercussion, and the like. In some cases, a log entry may indicate errors in the execution of a system process. The log file may be inspected by a user, such as Quality Assurance personnel, a developer, a technician or the like for the aforementioned purposes.